


Confession

by Faeralyn



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayase x Male!Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Gai was somehow brought back to life and Shu was acting like a major jackass. As much as you didn't want to side with him right now, you didn't have any other choice. You needed to bring down Gai and Mana. 

 

However, stopping Gai wasn't the only thing on your mind. How were you going to tell her how you felt? One of you could possibly die today and you'd be damned if you went down without doing something as simple as confessing your feelings to a girl, but Ayase wasn't just any girl. She was perfect in every way. Her beautiful auburn hair, her pale skin, and those sparkling eyes. Yes, she was absolutely flawless.

 

You cursed yourself as you walked down the hall. You have been a member of Funeral Parlor for as long as you can remember. Every since Ayase joinede, you had your eye on her. It started off as a small crush but over time it formed into something more. The two of you had always been close friends but never anything more.

 

You were more of the serious and reserved type. Only joking around and showing your soft side to the few people that didn't piss you off. Expressing your feelings wasn't exactly something you were used to. You were strong, one of the best damn fighters in this place. You didn't fear anything. So why. Why couldn't you tell the girl you were so madly in love with how you felt about her? 

 

Was it because she only saw you as a friend? Or maybe it was Gai. Ahhh yes. She's always taken quite an interest in him. Any time you would tease her about it she would get all flustered and say it was only respect. But you knew. You saw that look in her eyes. She had chosen him over you. What a shame. 

 

You sighed as you turned the corner. You were coming close to the room Aysase was in. She was getting in her robot to prepare for the upcoming fight. Before you knew it you were standing right in front of there door. Time to swallow your pride and confess.

 

You opened the door and walked into the room. Ayase looked up at you slightly surprised. "Oh hey (y/n)!" She said cheerfully. "Hey Aysase. I came to talk to you about something."

 

She furround her eyebrows in confusion. "It must be important if you came all this way before a fight. What is it?" She sounded a little concerned. You walked closed to her and looked into those stunning orbs of hers. "I..Well I just.." You hesitated. "It isn't like you to get all worked up. Spit it out. Its okay. You can tell me anything." She reassured you.

 

You knitted your brows to together and spoke. "Fuck it." And with that you crashed your lips to hers. She was taken back at first but she soon kissed back. Both of you melted into the kiss. Her lips were so soft. It was better than you imagined. Soon enough you pulled away and rested your forehead on hers.

 

"I've waited such a long time for you to do that." Ayase said with a small smile forming on her lips.

 

You rose an eyebrow. "You have?" Ayase nodded.

 

You smirked slightly. "And all this time I thought you chose Gai." Your voice was barely above a whisper.

 

Said giggled at your words. "It was you. It was always you."

 

You pressed your lips to hers one last time before walking towards the doors. "Hey" You said over your shoulder. "Try not to die out there, okay?"

 

"I won't. And besides. I'll have you there to watch over me." She teased. 

 

"Right." Was all you said before leaving the room. Now it was time for the easy part, stopping the bad guys from destroying the entire world


End file.
